cometversefandomcom-20200213-history
EXODUS
REAL QUICK LET'S TALK ABOUT EXODUS exodus is a military organization, relatively new, that was formed in the attempt to deal with the chimearan threat. it is made up of hunters (the super-soldiers), scavengers (the chimaeran collectors), and reseachers (which i dont have a cool name for cuz they're nerds). they are run by a committee probably that i dont have a name for yet but that definitel exists. THE BASICS: * let me be clear on one thing. there is no hiding the chimaera. everyone knows they exist and everyone has undying desperate trust in exodus because goddamnit they're the only ones doing anything about it * however, they are doing their best to try and make the situation not seem as bad as it is * it's rly bad * but not TOO bad * the chimaera itself are mostly contained to the country and have not spread to the rest of the world just yet. exodus is fighting REALLY hard to keep it that way * the country (unnamed, very mysterious) is technically on quarantine because of this. * while it is run by the military, it is very VERY heavily run not by military members, but by volunteers who are given military training within the facility and sent off to fight. this is because of just how dangerous the jobs get, and the fact that they really do want to kill as little chimaera as possible, at the expense of the members of exodus's lives * the main goal of exodus is to CURE the KMV virus and CONTAIN it. eradicating chimaera in its entirety 1) seems impossible and 2) may be unethical considering the fact that the virus is literally hosted within a shitload of human beings (mostly). THE HUNTERS * what people mostly associate exodus with * they run around trying to reduce the casualties of chimaeran evolutions and clan attacks. this is mostly directed at generations 3 and 4, as usually the higher generations hold more valuable information to study from * however, if a chimaera is too dangerous, hunters are required to put them down if they continue to resist collection * they are also the ones who are to restrain any higher-level chimaera before requesting them to be collected by exodus's scavengers * as well as enchanced technology, the hunters upon entering go through an altering process. this enhancement lends them with magnified strength, speed and agility, as well as a supernatural ability to rival those of the chimaera. this process however is incredibly dangerous and has a 20-40% survival rate. that, plus the fatality rate of those who combat the chimaera, make the job incredibly lucurative, and those who hunt are especially celebrated in society THE SCAVENGERS * they are the ones who take in the chimaera that the hunters subdue * they also run the collection, which is the holding facility of chimaera within exodus * their main job is pretty much to care for the captured chimaera and make sure they are still functional enough to be of use to exodus, and also to keep them from escaping THE RESEARCHERS * this part aint deep fam THE COMMITTEE: * ooh so mysterious even i don't know about it